


Cain visits Colette

by elia_marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sad/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elia_marie/pseuds/elia_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain has been so busy with the Winchesters he hasn't had time to visit Colette so he takes the time to visit her for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain visits Colette

**Author's Note:**

> // so i had like this cute idea for a pic i would love to draw but i cant draw for shit so i wrote this quick short ass ficlet and yeah well the idea for the pic was Cain leaning against Colette's tomb stone (facing away from the rest of the cemetery) and just talking to her so yeah thats what this fic basically is a quick ass description of that (its not very good) but im thinking when i have more time ill come back and rewrite this with better detail like how i like to write.

Cain woke up early that day, he was going to visit her. He showered using the shampoo that she always loved, the cologne that she always bought him. 

After finishing getting cleaned up Cain went into his room and took out his nicest suit, the one he always wore on there dates. He went to the full length mirror he had kept that was hers, making sure that he looked good enough. 

Cain walked out of his front door and to a small patch of flowers, he always grew them for her. He carefully cut two dozen of the flowers from the stem and lightly tied them together with a red ribbon. 

He walked over to his car, lightly setting down the flowers on the passenger seat. After starting his car Cain check the time to make sure he wouldn't be late. He would be there at about 3, perfect timing.

Before he backed out of the driveway he put on a CD, a mix of all the songs that reminded Cain or her. She was quite a while away but Cain loved the time in the car just thinking of her, he always looked forward to this time. 

As Cain pulled through the gate he took in a deep breath, he was nervous to see her, he always was. He parked the closest he could to her and grabbed the flowers from next to him and got out of his car. While walking Cain thought of the many things he wanted to talk to her about. It had been awhile since the last time he saw her, which made him feel guilty but he knew she would understand. 

Cain finally reached her, he sighed loudly and grabbed the out dead flowers from in front of the stone and placed down the new lively fresh ones. He smiled down at her and walked next to the cold grey stone and sat down. He leaned against the dewy stone, facing the trees behind the cemetery. 

Before Cain said anything he leaned his head against the stone and quietly sighed. “I miss you.” Was the first thing he said, he then went on to tell her about everything that was going on. He spent the day just talking and laughing with her. 

As the sun began to set Cain stood up, brushed himself off and walked back a bit so he was facing the front of her stone. “Colette, my one and only.” He said as he read over her name etched into the dark cold slab of rock. “I’ll look forward to seeing you next time.” He whispered before he turned around and began to walk back to his car. 

He drove home in silence, her face the only thing in his thoughts. When he arrived home he stripped from his nice clothes and put them in the laundry room, remembering she hated it when he left his clothes piled on the floor. 

As he laid down on his bed he rolled onto his left side and stared at the empty other half of his bed he quietly said “Good night Colette, I love you.”


End file.
